Because of you
by Maora-chan
Summary: Un passé douloureux caché sous un masque impénétrable. Un pas, un regard vers ses yeux rouges sangs à qui il ne voulait pas se fier et pourtant … pourtant il a l'impression que leurs histoires se ressemblent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent derrière ces masques commençant à s'effriter en présence de l'autre ?
1. Première fissure

**Maora-chan :** Je vous présente ma première fiction, j'ai nommé Because of you !

**Titre :** Because of you (A cause de toi)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande déesse Yana Toboso-sama. *S'incline*

**Rating :** Pour présence de yaoi (Pas avant plusieurs chapitres néanmoins) je colle à cette fiction un M.

**Genre :** Une bonne dose de romantisme, avec une pincée de sanglant par-ci, par-là en plus … En clair, ma fiction mérite son M. De l'humour serra peut être glissé dans le texte :p

**Synopsis :** Un passé douloureux caché sous un masque impénétrable. Un pas, un regard vers ses yeux rouges sangs à qui il ne voulait pas se fier et pourtant … pourtant il a l'impression que leurs histoires se ressemblent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent derrière ces masques commençant à s'effriter en présence de l'autre ?

Sur ce : bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le garçon renfermé.**

**« Ciel… »**

Le jeune garçon releva son regard bleu cobalt sur celle qui l'avait interpellé, après s'être assis sur les genoux de cette dernière. C'était une très belle femme : les yeux en amandes, aussi bleus que les siens, cependant plus foncés, une bouche fine affreusement roses, qui lui permettait une incroyable hypocrisie à chaque utilisation, ainsi que de longs fils de soie lui retombant sur les épaules. Malgré son air de femme parfaite, la mère de Ciel n'était qu'une pâle image de ce que les autres idolâtraient. Une coquille vide, du moins à présent.

**« Ciel, écoute-moi bien. »**

Il ne devait avoir que 7 ans ce jour-là. Sept années à supporter son manque d'importance aux yeux de sa mère. C'est une des choses dont il se souvient parfaitement, l'incapacité à se dévoiler de cette femme, ayant pourtant le titre d'épouse du comte Phantomhive. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs aucun temps libre pour s'occuper de sa famille. Un regard, un geste et c'était tout. Il disparaissait la minute d'après, laissant derrière lui une femme incapable d'aimer son prochain si son monde se résumait à ces tristes jours. Ciel, lui, n'a jamais dépassé le stade du neutre. Le petit garçon a toujours gardé un air blasé, sans se préoccuper de tout ce qu'il se passait autours de lui, même si il comprenait tout, allant même jusqu'à ce que les adultes ne comprennent pas. Le futur comte se contentait d'un faux amour maternel, et cela lui suffisait. Qu'elle prenne juste la peine de lui montrer un sourire ou un rire chaque journée lui faisait croire que la vie était une énorme pièce de théâtre, ou tous les acteurs se cacheraient derrière un rôle nommé l'hypocrisie. C'était ainsi que Ciel voyait les autres, sans exception.

**«Voui »** Murmura le jeune garçon, se prenant au jeu du secret qui s'était visiblement installé.

**« Ciel, tu es mon enfant, c'est-ce pas ? Tu aiderais maman sans hésiter pas vrai ? »**

Pour toute réponse, il donna un modeste baiser sur la joue de sa mère, piqué par la curiosité. Ce geste sembla rassurer la jeune femme, qui resserra l'étreinte de ses bras sur son fils. Ciel aimait les secrets, surtout ceux qui menaient à des agissements confus à vous en faire perdre la tête. Il aimait avoir lui-même un rôle à jouer dans ce casse-tête amusant. Au fond, il n'aurait peut-être pas dût avoir ce penchant prononcé pour la curiosité, tout comme pour les défis.

**« Bien, alors écoute. »** Elle commença à caresser la chevelure bleu cendrée de Ciel, qui frissonna légèrement au contact de cette main désagréablement froide. **« Tu vois le flacon là-bas ? »** Le futur comte suivit des yeux la direction indiquée, pour croiser une petite fiole en cristal, contenant un liquide étrangement rouge. **« Je veux que tu- … »**

En ce temps-là, il avait pourtant confiance en sa mère.

* * *

**« Mère… »**

Ciel ouvrit doucement les yeux. Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux, déposant sur son visage encore fatigué sa chaleur peu prononcée et sa lumière, ce qui aveugla le jeune homme dans son lit qui – soit dit en passant – était très peu matinal. Ce qui se confirma après le long grognement plaintif de ce dernier, qui repoussait les couvertures sans grande force. Il avait été réveillé par sa tante, tirant en ce moment même les tentures avec une élégance trop prononcée au gout du jeune homme. Madame Red, comme tout le monde l'appelle à cause de sa passion non commune pour la couleur rouge, était une femme aimante, tout le contraire de sa sœur définie précédemment dans la tête du jeune conte. Elle avait une place précieuse dans le cœur de Ciel, ce qui était d'une rareté déconcertante. Cette dernière était exaspérée par le comportement de son neveu, et ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer par quelques gestes agacés. Message reçu. Tel un parasite chassé de son nid, Ciel posa son pied au sol avec un certain amusement dissimulé, avec une lenteur exagérée.

**« Ciel ! Allez debout si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache les deux oreilles ! Comment fais-tu pour avoir ce sommeil de pierre ? »**

Le jeune conte ignora la menace. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui avouer que des rêves le hantaient toutes les nuits, et que sa mère en était souvent le personnage principal. Trop de confusion. Que faisait cette dernière d'ailleurs ? Il avait l'habitude de l'entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, alors qu'aujourd'hui, le silence était presque préoccupant.

Comme si sa tante avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se retourna vers lui avant de répondre à sa question muette. Comment faisait-elle pour sonder ainsi l'esprit de son neveu ?

**« Elle est avec Tochi. »**

Ciel prit son air blasé habituel à sa réponse, posant son deuxième pied à terre. Il aurait dû s'en douter, sa mère a toujours été au petit soin avec lui. Mais il n'est rien de dire que personne ne l'a voulu, ça s'explique d'ailleurs par un simple coup de tête venant de son défunt père. Mais malgré tout, il semblerait que sa mère préfère le regarder lui plutôt que de se mettre mal à l'aise à en faire de même pour son fils.

**« Je te laisse te préparer »** Dit sa tante, semblant sortir d'une longue réflexion sur le sommeil. **« Nous t'attendrons dans la salle à manger. »**

Sur ces mots, elle franchit le seuil de la porte, ne cachant pas la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Mais Ciel n'avait pas besoin de sa grande compassion pour comprendre qu'il était seul, et préféra ne pas y prêter attention, ricanant même au passage.

* * *

Ciel se prépara en silence, passa sous la douche puis s'habilla avec le nouvel uniforme flambant-neuf qu'il avait reçu la veille : un tissu doux au touché et donnant également chaud lors des froides matinées … Il allait se renseigner sur le couturier. En plus, il avait une agréable odeur sucrée, ou était ce peut-être la fait qu'il l'a déjà essayé tant de fois (il ne peut rien refuser à sa tante), attirant en ses fines mailles sa propre odeur ? Cela serait plus que probable, en vue de son incroyable appétit pour les desserts. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, une vague envie de sucré l'envahit, lui faisant espérer que les domestiques avaient préparés quelque chose en rapport avec ses pensées. Sans plus attendre, Ciel se brossa les dents, prit son sac de cours qu'il trouva affreusement lourd (Il avait pour habitude de prendre des cours à domicile), et descendit calmement les escaliers.

Avant, manger en compagnie de sa mère et son demi-frère le déstabilisait beaucoup. (Oui, malgré ce que l'on croit, c'est tout à fait possible), mais aujourd'hui, il les ignorait, sauf quand il était nécessaire de s'intéresser à la conversation.

D'un pas assuré, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus cobalt entra dans la salle à manger, défiant les personnes présentes du regard, un regard que personne, même Madame Red, ne parvint à soutenir. Sa mère était assise, les poings serrés sur les cuisses, semblant tout d'un coup trouver la table très intéressante. Le jeune comte aperçu alors au centre de cette table blanche ou tous étaient installés, du pain, des biscottes, ainsi que de la confiture et autres garnitures appétissantes. Il prit place sur sa chaise, remarquant le silence de mort qui s'était établit dans la pièce. On entendait juste le bruit des raclements de gorge, à croire que sa présence était clairement néfaste pour une peu de bonne humeur. Sa main attira le pot de confiture vers lui, créant un nouveau son plus agaçant du verre glissant sur le bois. Il avait l'habitude des regards sur sa personne, la haute société, sa famille, … Mais il devait avouer que c'était bien une des seules choses qui l'énervait. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir quelque chose sur son visage – outre son cache-œil – ou entre les dents, qui faisait tiquer les autres à l'observer sans cesse.

Son propre regard décida de se poser à son tour sur la forme mouvante dépassant à peine de la table, ses petites mains posées à plat sur la surface vernie, cherchant visiblement à se hisser pour mieux voir. Ciel mordit dans sa biscotte de confiture, les sourcils froncés. Le voir se débattre de la sorte sur sa chaise comme un beau diable, c'était tout simplement impoli vu son statut de noble. Avec un geste de la main en direction d'une servante silencieuse à lunette, puis vers son demi-frère bruyant, Ciel intima un ordre muet. La jeune femme ayant compris après quelques secondes seulement, accourut chercher un coussin, sous les yeux critiques du jeune comte. Le personnel était si incompétent parfois … Entre le cuisinier préférant cuire sa viande au lance-flamme, son jardinier désherbant tout le jardin par mégarde et sa servante maladroite …

Alors que le jeune comte continuait ses réflexions, la servante répondant au nom de May Linn revint dans la pièce. Avec un de ses deux verres de lunette cassés, on ne la prenait jamais au sérieux. Enfin, même sans lunettes, les gens qui la connaissent ne lui feraient jamais confiance. Cette dernière souleva Tochi un peu brutalement avant de faire glisser le coussin avec son genou, ayant les mains prises par un diablotin tout content après que son postérieur se soit retrouvé sur l'objet moelleux. Madame Red observait toute la scène en silence, quand son visage s'illumina soudainement ; la faisant presque lâcher son couvert. (Elle était la seule à manger de la salade, se trouvant trop grosse …) ce qui alerta Ciel posant sa biscotte sur son assiette.

**« Que se passe-t-il ma tante ? »**

Cette dernière prit un de ces airs rêveurs, ce qui était en soi un mouvais signe. Quelque chose allait se préparer, et ça ne la laissait pas de marbre.

**« Je viens de me souvenir, mon petit, que dans ce nouvel établissement t'attend une merveilleuse surprise ! »** Elle laissa planer le mystère, jusqu'à ce que son neveu l'encourage à continuer d'un haussement de sourcil. **« Elizabeth, juste après que la rumeur sur toi quittant le manoir pour aller te cultiver ne lui parvienne, a décidé d'aller t'encourager sur place en s'inscrivant également ! Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre ses parents, alors en échange elle doit organiser une réception à l'honneur de l'entreprise dans son père, et la bonne nouvelle en plus est que cette petite fête aura lieu dans l'établissement même. Il parait même qu'elle compte te présenter comme son futur époux ! »**

Sa tante a toujours adoré les ragots, et quand cela concernait son neveu, elle était aussi douée pour en collecter que pour en divulguer à la terre entière. Pas étonnant que toutes les branches familiales soient au courant, dont Elizabeth, la fiancée de Ciel. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais cette affection s'est vite transformée en véritable exaspération vis-à-vis de cette jeune fille trop positive et sociale. En clair, tout son contraire tel le Ying et le Yang.

**« J'en suis honoré, ma tante »** Dit le jeune Ciel nullement convaincu, qui pourtant sembla ravir la jeune femme tout de rouge.

Avec un léger soupir, Ciel reprit ses affaires et se leva, accompagné du bruit strident de sa chaise contre le sol.

**« J'essayerai de l'accueillir comme il se doit. C'est une Lady après tout. »**

Ciel était dicté par son sens irréprochable du devoir. Mais il se devait d'honorer les traditions familiales, même si une partie de sa conscience voulait s'enfuir devant cette frimousse blonde hyperactive.

**« Je vais à présent vous laisser, ma tante, mère, Tochi. »** Dit-il en saluant chacun d'eux d'un signe de tête pendant le débit de sa phrase.

**« Fais attention à toi, Ciel, et n'oublie pas de bien te couvrir, il fait affreusement froid dehors … »** Sa tante contourna la table pour venir lui déposer un baiser sur le front, qui se voulait aussi affectueux que possible. **« Tes valises sont dans le coffre, veille à ce que le chauffeur ne les oublies pas. »**

Ciel hocha la tête, s'écartant un peu de ce trop-plein d'amour qui lui donnait la migraine, et tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière, prenant une écharpe en laine en passant devant le porte-manteau.

* * *

Ciel savait que cet endroit était luxueux, mais les photos sur internet étaient trompeuses. Un grand bâtiment se dressait face à lui, aussi somptueux et imposant qu'une ancienne église. Son regard s'attarda sur l'architecture en soit moderne et captivante : il ne fallait pas nom seulement se renseigner sur le couturier, mais aussi sur les architectes. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il n'y avait que des bourgeois ici (il avait déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer des gens imbus d'eux-mêmes, ou sous un autre nom : des riches), et n'avait remarqué aucunes personnes banales dans les environs. Pour ne pas se mentir à lui-même, il n'avait plus aucune envie de fréquenter cet établissement. L'extase du moment était passé depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Sa chambre lui avait déjà été attribuée. Le jeune comte lut un numéro tout droit sorti de la poche de son manteau, suivis de près par une lettre.

**« 27A »**

On lui avait donné une chambre au premier étage, toute proche du réfectoire et du jardin intérieur, et il ne savait pas encore si c'était un avantage ou un inconvénient. Mais tout ce qui le préoccupait à présent était de savoir s'il allait avoir un camarade de chambre, ce qu'il espérait de tout cœur n'étant pas le cas. Il avait déjà demandé à la secrétaire, qui avait refusé de lui répondre, avec comme excuse les élèves inscrit retardataires dont elle devait à tout prix s'occuper. Et à présent, il se retrouvait dans son petit appartement, encombré par ses valises qu'il déposa au sol automatiquement après être entré. Le Phantomhive exécuta quelques étirements pour ses bras meurtris avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son futur lieu de vie, qui s'avéra être de bon gout, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Quelques détails lui avaient sautés aux yeux : la symétrie parfaite des quelques petites statues posées dans de nombreux recoins, l'absence totale de poussière, les tableaux droits sur les murs sans aucun écaillement voir choc … Était-ce comme ça dans toutes les chambres ? Le décor en devenait presque religieux, tellement chaque geste devait se faire en douceur pour ne pas casser un bout de cette parfaite harmonie. Ciel ne sait pas combien de temps il a attendu, dans l'ignorance, à se tourner les pouces devant la porte qu'il redoutait voir s'ouvrir. Mais après un bon quart d'heure, il décida d'aller chercher son programme oublié entre-temps, alors qu'il était occupé à se torturer l'esprit. Il parcourut difficilement le chemin inverse, regardant autours de lui avec une certaine curiosité et croisant quelques fois des petits groupes qui s'étaient formés, les toisant du regard quand ils le regardaient de travers. Mais il se préoccupa davantage de la mémorisation de son chemin déjà bien compliqué.

La secrétaire, après un centième soupir, lui donna son emploi du temps. Avec un simple regard critique, Ciel s'aperçut que cette jeune femme avait de légères cernes sous les yeux, prouvant son travail acharné ces dernières nuits. Sans un mot, Ciel défit son écharpe qui lui donnait trop chaud et repartit vers sa chambre, sans aucune envie de visiter les lieux – sous peine de se perdre- pour passer ses dernières minutes de libres au calme.

Le jeune noble retrouva, cette fois-ci, facilement son chemin, faisant bien attention à ne pas se tromper de chambre. Après un regard ver son petit papier bien plié qui balaya ses doutes, il s'apprêta à poser sa main sur la poignée quand, sans aucune retenue, la porte s'ouvrit violement, percutant Ciel qui tomba lourdement sur ses fesses à présent meurtries. Il foudroya du regard celui qui avait osé lui faire perdre équilibre. C'est en croisant ces yeux rouges sang qu'il crut que son cœur eut raté un battement.

**« Oh ! Je suis désolé. »**

Ciel du se remettre quelques secondes du choc, avant de repousser la sympathique main qui lui proposait de se relever. Le jeune comte décrit brièvement celui que se tenait devant lui : les yeux rubis, un bon mètre 75, les cheveux noirs en fines mèches lisses, à l'avant légèrement trop longues encadrant son visage pâle et … de fins doigts de pianiste, d'après la main toujours tendue vers lui.

Ciel se releva avec un grognement et épousseta ses vêtements au passage.

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans MON appartement ? »** Demanda sèchement le garçon aux cheveux bleus cendrés.

**« La simple et bonne raison pour laquelle ma présence est ici est que c'est, visiblement, mon appartement également. Tu expliques la présence des valises au beau milieu du couloir. »**

Il semblait sûr de lui, ce qui dérangea légèrement Ciel, le prenant tout de suite pour une personne présomptueuse. Par contre, lui, se retrouva de nouveau en train de froncer les sourcils : il était bien trop grand (à première vue, il avait l'air d'avoir dans les alentours de 17 ans) pour être son colocataire … Ne devait-il pas être avec un garçon de 15 ans, en prenant compte son propre âge ? Pour seule réponse, le ténébreux ferma correctement la porte derrière lui, sans cacher son sourire, et prit la peine de se présenter.

**« Je m'appelle Sébastian Michaelis, 17 ans, élève en terminale, et ton colocataire à partir d'aujourd'hui. »**

C'était bref, mais avait la particularité d'être clair.

**« Mais dis-moi … Tu n'es pas un peu petit ? »**

Le beau visage de Ciel se crispa légèrement, mais trop fier pour dévoiler ses sentiments, reprit vite son état d'origine. C'est-à-dire tout à fait neutre.

**« Mais je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi ! Et cessez de me tutoyer s'il vous plait… »**

Le prénommé Sébastian ricana légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter encore plus Ciel déjà dans un état de fureur dissimulée.

**« Et toi, peux-tu me faire l'honneur de me dévoiler ton identité ? »** Demanda le ténébreux, amusé que ce petit minois se cache derrière cette neutralité qui contrastait très mal avec ses paroles.

Ciel voulut rentrer dans l'appartement, mais ledit Sébastian lui barrait la route, faisant le mur entre lui et la porte.

**« Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, de deux ans votre cadet. Je comprends que vous veuillez faire les présentations, mais pouvez-vous me laisser rentrer s'il vous plait ? »**

Sur ce, Sébastian se décala de quelques centimètres, laissant le jeune comte se glisser derrière la porte. Mais le ténébreux aimait trop cette situation pour le laisser filer, de plus qu'il venait de le reconnaitre d'une façon bien ennuyeuse.

**« Alors comme ça tu es le fiancé d'Elizabeth, la folle qui organise la réception ? »**

Ciel prit ses bagages pour aller les déposer dans une des chambres non occupée, prenant le temps d'avaler ses paroles. Qu'il soit connu de cette manière-là ne lui plaisait pas, pourtant ça ne faisait que booster la compagnie gravissant déjà bien des échelons. En se tournant pour regarder Sébastian, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait en tout trois chambres à coucher, en comptant celle derrière ce dernier. Curieux. Pourtant à sa connaissance, Sébastian était le seul colocataire qu'il devra supporter. Le terminal n'avait pas vraiment la cote auprès du jeune comte, et cela, le ténébreux s'en rendait bien compte. D'un geste souple, il se pencha vers le jeune homme au regard interrogatif et s'en approcha dangereusement, laissant leurs souffles se mêler entre eux.

**« Nous sommes à présent camarades de chambres, et nous allons devoir apprendre à vivre en bon termes ensemble, que tu le veuille ou non, jeune fiancé. »**

**« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »** Répliqua notre héros, nullement impressionné. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il allait vivre un enfer dont il ne pouvait plus s'échapper, et ce n'était que le commencement ! Et ses doutes ne firent que se confirmer en ayant aperçu cette troisième chambre.

* * *

Alors ? C'était nul ? C'était bien ? Fais-moi part de ton avis, ou alors je viendrais te trouver pendant le nuit ! :p

Neko : ... Ne l'écoutez pas, mais n'hésitez pas à commenter... ?! Mais ! Arête de me mordre, Maa-chan ! AU SECOURS !

...


	2. Deuxième fissure

**Merci pour vos Reviews !**

**JuliaLoveKuro :** Je te remercie ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être complimentée quand on débute. Merci pour tes encouragements, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira !

**S-Lay L :** La raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré que Sébastian soit âgé de 17 ans est justement pour mieux faire interagir les personnages entre eux. Si un était à l'université et l'autre au lycée, ce serrait compliqué. Mais je comprends que ça donnerait un très bel effet. J'ai tiré le titre d'une chanson que j'aime particulièrement, c'est pour ça que ma fiction possède ce titre.

**BisSenshi :** De ce côté-là, je te réserve une surprise de taille, tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

**mangakadu14** : Merci beaucoup ! Que de bons mots pour m'encourager à écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le garçon troublé.**

Le mystère de la troisième chambre est encore entier, et Sébastian ne fait que sourire quand Ciel essaye de lui en parler. Cet homme l'exaspère : il ne sait pas faire grand-chose à part le contredire et lui donner des surnoms ridicules. Juste après leur petite interaction dans l'appartement, le ténébreux n'avait fait que le pousser à bout jusqu'à sa salle des cours, en parlant dans le vide. Ciel se demandait comment il pouvait trouver autant de sujets de conversations (en prenant compte qu'il ne lui répondait jamais, à part avec des haussements d'épaules.), et cela sans jamais s'ennuyer. Mais toutes choses a une fin, et le voilà enfin devant sa salle de cours.

**« Bon, je vais te laisser. Si tu es perdu, j'ai cours au local de chimie à l'étage du dessus. »**

Ciel l'imagina quelque secondes en blouse blanche. Ca ne ferait qu'attise son côté sadique.

**« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, vous pouvez disposer. »** Son ton se fit plus dur qu'il ne le voulait, mais ne déstabilisa pas Sébastian dans son dos.

**« A vos ordres, bocchan. »** Sébastian eut un sourire en coin avant de continuer son chemin, les yeux de Ciel plantés dans son dos. « Au fait … » Le corps du ténébreux fit une légère rotation vers ce regard bleu cobalt. **« A propos de la troisième chambre … »**

La curiosité de Ciel fut piquée au vif. Alors il avait enfin décidé de cracher de morceau ? Malgré tout, il fit celui qui s'en fichait pas mal, même après son interrogatoire sur le sujet.

**« C'est-… »** Commença Sébastian.

**« Cieeeeel ! »** Intervint brutalement une voix inconnue.

L'intéressé fut la seconde d'après renversé au sol – pour la deuxième fois – par une masse inconnu visiblement joyeuse de le revoir. Son cartable vola derrière lui, menaçant de s'ouvrir à tout moment, ce qui n'arriva pas à son plus grand soulagement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre la jeune fille dans ses bras, et pour apercevoir Sébastian –malgré son air surpris- continuer son chemin vers le local de chimie.

**« Sébastian, attends ! »**

Premier tutoiement, encore un sourire, qui pourtant resta caché, continuant son chemin silencieusement.

**« Lizzy, lâche-moi ! »** Dit Ciel en la poussant furieusement.

Cette dernière émit quelques plaintes avant de se relever, soulageant Ciel enfin libéré de ce poids. Elizabeth était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Elle était beaucoup trop possessive, trop énergique pour notre pauvre petit comte qui se retrouvait toujours étouffé en sa présence, comme un animal en cage gardé précieusement, et ce côté-là ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

**« Tu m'a manqué, Ciel ! »** Hurla presque la jeune fille au comble du bonheur, prenant les deux mains de son fiancé dans les siennes. **« J'ai tout fais pour que l'on soit dans la même classe Ciel, n'es tu pas heureux ? »**

Ce dernier eu une légère grimace avant de s'humecter les lèvres. Il devait tout faire pour son ton soit le plus doux possible, ainsi que le plus approprié pour s'adresser à une Lady aussi importante que … enfin, c'était sa fiancée, donc peut être que l'on pouvait se passer des formalités ? Ou au contraire ? Depuis le temps que ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas revus, il ne savait pas si il fallait la prendre avec des pincettes.

**« Je…suis au comble du bonheur, Elizabeth. »** Mentit Ciel avec son plus beau sourire, faisant tout pour que la jeune femme lâche ses mains. **« Et si on allait s'installer ? »**

Sur ce, il lui força un peu la main pour la trainer à l'intérieur de la pièce sans le coller comme une sangsue. Il redoutait déjà ses sauts d'humeur. La perspective de sa vieillesse n'était pas très belle à ses yeux, s'il devait la passer avec Lizzy … Il mourrait surement de surmenage avant d'avoir 50 ans, ou pire elle le tuerait accidentellement. Ses pensées dramatiques s'éteignirent aussitôt qu'elles lui soient parvenues, quand il s'aperçut qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux vinrent s'accrocher aux siens. Leur passionnante discussion devait avoir été surprise, à son plus grand dévolu. Sans rien dire, mais en façonnant un visage impénétrable, il laissa sa fiancée en plan avant de s'asseoir doucement sur une chaise éloignée près d'une fenêtre. Lizzy, à son plus grand soulagement, ne broncha pas et en fit de même, choisissant cependant la place la plus proche du jeune homme. Ciel détourna le regard vers la chose bleue qui portait son nom, décrivant brièvement la forme des nuages dans sa tête.

**« Ah, celui-là ressemble à un lapin, tu ne trouves pas ? »** Intervint une voix féminine devant lui.

**« Hum … oui, vaguement. »** Répondit Ciel, légèrement surpris.

Sur la chaise de devant, retournée vers lui, se trouvait une jeune fille à la peau cristalline. Elle possédait de longs cheveux noir attachée en chignon japonais avec les deux barrettes assorties, laissant 2 fines mèches s'échapper de sa coiffure pour atteindre son bassin. Son front était en partie dissimulé par ses courts cheveux ébènes par-dessus, touchant le bout de ses longs sourcils. La jeune femme avait le même regard que Ciel, mais en plus chaleureux, dégageant une bouffée de chaleur à celui ou celle qui croisait son regard. Le jeune comte ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfait devant sa beauté et sa poitrine généreuse, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de fixer quelques secondes, avant de détourner l'air de rien ses yeux avec une gêne parfaitement dissimulée. Elle aurait pu faire la même taille que lui si elle ne possédait pas d'aussi langue jambes, lui donnant une silhouette faussement élancée : elle le dépassait de maximum une tête. La jeune femme cala quelques mèches derrière son oreille avec un sentiment amusé.

**« Je m'appelle Izumi, et toi ? »** Questionna-t-elle.

**« Ciel. »** Répondit le Phantomhive sans formalité.

Il ne dit plus rien, laissant à Izumi un sourire qui étira ses lèvres roses bonbon et lui faire un bref signe de bienvenue à l'aide de sa main, dévoilant son vernis à ongle noir.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant une ombre mystérieuse se décrocher lentement vers ses élèves, d'un mouvement las. Après de brèves explication dignes d'un endormi, il posa ses affaires son bureau assez violement pour continuer son débit de paroles presque indescriptibles.

* * *

La première heure était passée lentement, trop lentement au gout du jeune comte. Le cours d'après ne lui donnait déjà pas envie, alors que le reste de la journée lui ouvrait ses portes diaboliques. Ciel rassembla ses affaires rapidement, prenant le temps de laisser les autres en faire de même pour les suivre discrètement. (Ce serait le comble de se perdre.) Il ne laisserait pas la victoire à Sébastian si facilement.

Il fut le dernier à sortir, suivant presque docilement ses camarades à quelques pas. Il eut ce petit pincement au cœur en remarquant qu'il était le seul sans compagnie, mais ravala vite ce sentiment trop confus à son gout. Ses pas étaient lents, peut-être parce qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Tout se déroulait si vite : d'abord la rencontre de ce Sébastian, la venue de Lizzy et l'impression bizarre que cette fille japonaise lui donnait … et depuis quand il avait des pincements au cœur ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, la seule qui lui faisait ressentir c'était … Ciel se retourna brusquement, sentant son cœur toujours autant oppressé.

**« Izumi … »** Murmura le jeune comte en voyant cette dernière venue de nulle part, dans son dos. Voilà la raison de son malaise.

**« Re-bonjour, Ciel. »**

Ce dernier s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de le rejoindre, les sourcils froncé. Cette fille n'était pas nette et dégageait toujours cette confiance envoutante, cachant bien son jeu probable. Izumi posa la paume de sa main dans son dos pour l'inciter à reprendre le chemin, un sourire ineffaçable sur ses lèvres.

**« J'ai entendu parler de toi. »** Commença la jeune femme. **« De nos jours, le titre de comte n'est plus très courant. Très rare même, sans oublier les mariages organisés. »** Enchaina Izumi qui paraissait … désolée. **« Je l'ai bien vu dans tes yeux, tu ne l'aime pas, je me trompe ? »**

Les femmes comprenaient surement mieux que lui ce genre de sentiment qu'es l'amour. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Elizabeth. Pas de la haine, mais quoi ? Et voilà qu'une femme étrangère venait jouer les psys conjugaux.

**« Effectivement, je ne peux pas dire que je l'aime passionnément, mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires après réflexions. »** Trancha le jeune comte de sa voix froide, qui arracha pourtant un autre sourire compatissant à Izumi, qui décida enfin de décoller sa main du dos de Ciel.

Ce dernier tenta une marche plus rapide, mais la jeune femme vint lui emboiter le pas, apparemment bien décidé pour ne pas le laisser tranquille.

**« Ecoutez-… ?! »** S'emporta le jeune garçon avant de percuter quelque chose qui le fit tituber quelques secondes, s'accrochant à la seule chose à sa portée : l'épaule d'Izumi. La jeune femme étira encore plus ses lèvres vers ses oreilles pour se jeter dans les bras de l'élément perturbateur, laissant Ciel à ses questions sans réponses. Le Phantomhive prit le temps de décrire la personne devant lui avant de prendre un air stupéfait. Une fille. Un garçon. Izumi. Sébastian. Etreinte passionnée. Voici les mots qui purent parvenir à son cerveau.

**« Sébastian ? »** Balbutia Ciel, complètement déconnecté.

Ledit Sébastian se décolla alors de son agresseur, affichant un regard surprit similaire, pour interroger ensuite Izumi du regard.

**« Ciel, je tiens à me présenter correctement. Je m'appelle Izumi Nao, 16 ans. »** Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre sa lancée. **« J'arrive tout droit du Japon pour vivre ici, en Angleterre, en compagnie de mon petit ami ici présent, Sébastian Michaelis. »** Cette femme dut prendre un énorme plaisir à le voir chercher une quelconque explication claire sur le visage de Sébastian, qui lui, avait décidé de fixer Izumi comme si c'était le centre de la terre. **« Je tiens aussi à t'informer que je suis la troisième résidante de la chambre 27A, au plaisir de vivre en bon termes en ta compagnie, et en espérant qu'habiter sous le même toi qu'un couple en pleine puberté ne t'effraie pas trop. »**

En tout cas, son monde à lui n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer.

* * *

Ciel ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que les chambres soient mixtes et aussi mal répartie. Qu'elle idée de laisse dormir une jeune femme en couple dans le même appartement de son compagnon ? Il fallait vraiment avoir les idées tordues. Et intégré un pauvre jeune homme dans cet histoire était un pur sadisme, qui plus est. Conclusion : la journée était encore loin de se terminer, et s'annonçait encore plus éprouvant qu'elle ne le fût déjà.

Ciel rumina ses pauvres pensées, lors de tout le cours et également lors de la pause déjeuné, cherchant une place isolée du regard. Après quelques minutes, une question (encore) lui vint à l'esprit : Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Il ne put trouver mieux que de se faire emmener sans demander son avis, vers une table remplie de personnes douteuse le fixant comme une bête de foire. Et à présent, il était écrasé comme une sardine entre Sébastian et un jeune homme répondant au nom de Soma, celui-ci encombré par quelqu'un d'encore plus douteux que le ténébreux, tel un serviteur protégeant son maitre. Il ne lui donna pas son nom, mais de fil en aiguille, ou plutôt de conversation en conversation, Ciel en déduit qu'il se nommait Agni. Un prénom assez curieux, mais Ciel décida de ne pas s'embrumer davantage l'esprit avec des questions. De l'autre côté de Sébastian se tenait fièrement Izumi, qui avait l'air d'être en pleine discussion avec un jeune homme mystérieux, qui paraissait calme et réfléchit. Cet aspect plaisait à Ciel, mais trop éloigné de toute cette agitation, ne fit sortir aucun son de sa bouche et mangea dans un silence presque religieux. Le seul à se tenir également tranquille était le ténébreux à sa gauche, qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure, passant son regard du jeune comte à sa petite-amie. Visiblement, il paraissait dans un léger état de confusion comme son voisin, ce qui fit légèrement sourire ce dernier, profitant de leur écart de centimètres pour passer inaperçu. Il voyait Elizabeth qui le cherchait des yeux, ce qui le poussa à se rendre encore plus petit qu'à l'accoutumée. En somme, rien de bien déplaisant ni de captivant. Mais il tacherait de ne plus se laisser faire de la sorte.

* * *

Le reste de la journée, Cie l'a passée à éviter Izumi et Sébastian, ainsi que toute la bande. Il passa un après-midi reposant, jusqu'à ce que l'heure fatidique n'arrive : le retour dans les chambres. Le Phantomhive ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, posté devant la chambre 27A qui était, malheureusement, en partie sa propriété. A en entendre les faibles bruits des pas venant de l'autre côté, il en déduit que un de ses colocataires était déjà à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas de préférence particulières de la personne en question croiser Izumi ou Sébastian valait la même chose. Avec un soudain élan de courage, il abaissa la poignée pour sa glisser à l'intérieur. Il comptait miser sur la discrétion pour atteindre sa chambre sans être vu, pour la fermer à double tours ensuite. C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard que notre jeune comte réalisa une chose : il commençait à jouer les enfants timides, et il détestait ça. Il détestait la façon dont il se comportait à ce moment précis. Un comportement naïf digne d'un enfant. Il fallait foncer dans le tas comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Ciel entra dans la cuisine, le regard dur, croisant un jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes. Sébastian était assis sur une chaise en bois se balançant d'avant en arrière la mine réfléchie. Il sembla ne pas remarquer sa présence, jusqu'à ce que Ciel imite une petite quinte de toux peut être légèrement exagérée. Le ténébreux cessa de se balancer, les deux pieds de sa chaise rencontrant de nouveau le sol mais de manière plus violente que les précédentes.

**« Ou es Izumi ? »** Questionna le jeune noble, ne sachant pas trop que dire d'autre.

**« Elle est au club de volley, elle devrait arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes. »**

Cela soulagea légèrement le jeune homme à l'œil bleu cobalt, qui parcourut le chemin inverse, ignorant les pupilles de Sébastian dans son dos.

Le Phantomhive se jeta sur son lit avec un grognement de bienfaisance, enlaçant son oreiller blanc comme lors des retrouvailles. Il s'empressa de retirer ses souliers pour se positionner plus confortablement encore, le contact de son oreiller contre lui. Il papillonna entre le sommeil et la réalité, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il en avait marre de penser.

_Ciel regarda curieusement le petit flacon cristallin, l'observant dans toutes ses formes. Rachel Phantomhive, sa mère, la libéra enfin de ses bras protecteurs, pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Elle semblait inquiète et un peu désorientée, cherchant presque à se cacher de tout être présent dans la pièce se résumant à son fils._

_**« Tu as compris, Ciel ? »**__ Murmura sa mère tellement bas, que le jeune enfant du tendre l'oreille._

_Le jeune homme acquiesça, pour ensuite engouffrer le flacon dans sa poche. Elle sembla peser plus lourd entre les tissus que dans la paume de sa main, ce qui le surprit un peu. L'épouse Phantomhive se releva, aplatissant les plis de sa robe nerveusement._

_**« Garde la précieusement, et surtout ne laisse personne s'en emparer, tu m'a bien entendu ? »**_

_Ciel ne fit aucun commentaire et sortit de la chambre de sa mère, qui semblait pressée de le faire disparaitre de son champ de vision. Le jeune homme se retrouva seul à marcher dans les longs couloirs sinistres de ce qui deviendra surement son manoir lorsqu'il serra adulte._

_Mais le destin semblait voir les choses autrement._

Ciel se réveilla un peu plus brusquement que lors de ses autres réveils, prenant appui sur ses mains pour le soutenir. Il s'était autorisé un moment de répit, loin de ses pensées troublées, pour venir se réfugier dans le monde des rêves. Mais il y avait une seule chose que le Phantomhive avait oubliée : ses rêves se résumaient à son enfance, qui n'était clairement pas une échappatoire. La belle au bois dormant chercha une horloge du regard, lisant sans grande conviction les chiffres romains. Il devait s'être écoulé une trentaine de minutes depuis son arrivée, et il était étonné qu'on l'ait laissé tranquille tout ce temps.

Il se leva avec lassitude pour sortir de sa chambre, le visage encore un peu endormit. Il se fichait de rencontrer le prince ou la princesse, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un soupé de ce nom. La seule chose à faire était d'ignorer leur relation, et de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune comte surprit une odeur alléchante qui le fit presser le pas vers la cuisine, rencontrant le petit couple dans la même pièce. Sébastian était en tablier de cuisine et semblant perdu dans la contemplation des assiettes à motifs, tandis qu'Izumi lisait un magazine de mode sur sa chaise, ses affaires de sport encore sur elle. Aucun des deux ne le remarqua, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye à son tours sur une chaise, leurs faisant lever le regard.

**« Ah, Ciel ! »** Fit joyeusement la jeune fille. **« Tu arrives pile à temps pour le soupé.»** Izumi sembla perplexe en observant bien les traits du jeune Ciel. **« Un problème ? Tu as une de ces têtes. »**

Ce dernier ne voyait pas ou elle voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle parlait de son masque de fatigue et de ses cheveux en bataille.

**« J'en connais un qui s'est assoupit. »** Dit le cuisinier, occupé à mettre son plat sur les assiettes qu'il avait fini de décrire.

Ciel tenta d'aplatir un minimum sa chevelure, qui refusa de lui obéir. Devant ce mignon petit spectacle, le couple ne put s'empêcher de décrocher un sourire en cœur. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Sébastian posa les assiettes devant les deux jeunes gens ainsi que devant une place vide avant de retirer son tablier (Qui semblait faire de l'effet à Izumi), prenant place lui-même à coté de cette dernière.

**« Sébastian est un cuisinier hors pair ! Vas y, goute. »**

Le jeune comte prit sa fourchette, un peu plus réveillé à présent, avalant sa première bouchée. Le couple semblait attendre une réponse.

**« C'est bon. »** Répondit-il simplement.

Apparemment ça leur suffisait. Ils attaquèrent leurs parts, la jeune fille ne se gênant pas à donner des compliments à Sébastian, qui les accepta tout sourire. Il était amoureux. Ca sautait aux yeux. Ici, tous les trois, en vivait comme une famille. La mère, le père et l'enfant. Malgré tout, Ciel ne voulait pas penser ainsi. Il pouvait se dire ce qu'il voulait, sa vraie famille, les Phantomhive, était maudite.

* * *

Ciel était vite retourné dans sa chambre, sa faim enfin apaisée. Il avait maintenant envie de sentir de l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, comme pour le laver de chaque pensée, de chaque songe. Dans cet état d'esprit, il sortit une chemise blanche (beaucoup trop grande, mais il s'en servait comme chemise de nuit.) de sa valise pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le seul problème dans cet appartement, hormis le fait qu'il se sentait de trop, c'était le manque de présences des salles de bain, justement. Il n'y en avait qu'une, et ils étaient trois, dont une femme.

Le jeune comte soupira avant de s'atteler à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, qui vint vers lui lentement. Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était déjà occupée. Et encore moins par un autre garçon. Un inconnu. Dans sa salle de bain. Tout nu. Il dut se pincer pour ne pas crier. Ce serait le comble.

**« Tiens, Ciel ! Tu veux prendre une douche avec moi ? Quel coquin ! »** Ria une vois familière.

Le jeune noble était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce qui le préoccupait plus, c'était que ce jeune homme était nu.

**« On … On se connait ? »** Demanda-t-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

Le jeune inconnu vint vers lui, entourant son cou de ses bras fin à la peau d'un blanc pur. Il en était sûr, il l'avait déjà vu.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Evidement qu'on se connait ! »** Il prenait plaisir à la confusion de Ciel, qui se torturait les méninges. **« C'est moi, Izumi … »** Murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de Ciel, pressant progressivement son corps contre celui du jeune comte.

Comment avait-il pu croire que les chambres étaient mixtes ? A présent tout s'expliquait. Izumi était un garçon, de plus qu'un travesti dont Sébastian était tombé follement amoureux.

* * *

Alors ? Quel est votre avis pour ce chapitre ? Ma-chan et Neko attendent vos Reviews !


	3. Troisème fissure

**Maora-chan :** J'ai eu un peu de retard dans ce chapitre, mais il est à présent à portée de votre appareil électronique à mon plus grand bonheur ! J'ai été inspirée cette fois-ci, j'espère que vous apprécierez, même si cette fois-ci, mon chapitre est plus petit que les 2 autres !

**S-Lay L :** Je suis contente que ce dénouement inattendu ait fait son effet ! Je ne sais plus trop comment m'en venu l'idée mais le principal est qu'elle ait plu. Merci pour ton review.

**JuliaLoveKuro :** Nous sommes dans une fiction, tout est possible :3 Mais je comprends ton étonnement, je me suis moi-même posée des questions sur ce personnage assez spécial qu'est Izumi … Mais le simple fait de penser à un Sébastian hétéro me fait frissonner ! En tout cas merci pour ton review.

Sur ce, bonne lecture mes amis !

* * *

_Izumi était un garçon, de plus qu'un travesti dont Sébastian était tombé follement amoureux …_

Le sentiment de Ciel était indescriptible. D'une part il restait impassible, et d'une autre, une forte envie de s'appuyer sur n'importe quel objet à proximité le prenait, mais ce geste innocent dévoilerait son choc plus qu'un autre sentiment, et il sa fierté s'y refusait. La seule solution légitime était de ne rien faire à part accepter cette réalité, ou vite se réveiller si cela n'était qu'un simple rêve, ce dont il doutait fortement. Quel blasphème. Izumi, Lui/elle, était plus que satisfait devant la mine bien que peu visible, déconfite du jeune Ciel. Il défit son emprise du cou du comte avec des yeux rieurs, le laissant un peu assimiler les nouvelles informations qui peinaient à arriver à son cerveau. Izumi s'entreprit à ramasser ses affaires de sport éparpillés dans la salle de bain.

**- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !** Railla le jeune homme. **Ferme-moi cette bouche grande ouverte !**

Ciel s'exécuta à la seconde, son cerveau tournant plus vite qu'a l'accoutumée. Il ne voulait rien dire, n'ayant de toute façon rien à dire… Seulement de l'étonnement impossible à exprimer. Le jeune Izumi soupira, déposant ses affaires douteuses sur le bord de l'évier.

**- Humpf !**

Izumi tendit l'oreille vers notre jeune comte, s'attendant à une remarque cuisante de sa part. Certes c'était le but principal du fiancé, mais il avait tellement envie de lui rire au nez … Sans plus de cérémonie.

**- Ha ! C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Ha, Ha, Ha ! Non mais tu t'es vu ? Pathétique !**

Ciel vit Izumi arquer un sourcil, ses vêtements précédemment bien pliés tombant sans retenue sur le carrelage.

**- Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher Ci-el ?** Dit le travesti d'une voix irritée, devant un petit comte tout hilare.

**- Oh ça non, mais comment Sébastian peu accepter ça ?** Se questionna Ciel les yeux au plafond. **Vous êtes vraiment tordus tous les deux !**

Ciel ouvrit la porte in-extremis pour éviter la boule de rage qui s'était formé devant lui. Son sourire disparut, préférant se concentrer sur le course-poursuite qui venait de commencer entre les deux garçons, glissant parfois sur le parquet à l'aide de ses chaussettes, tandis que l'autre, nu comme un ver, cherchait à le rattraper à l'aide d'une rapidité vertigineuse. On aurait dit un démon !

Le jeune comte fit plusieurs fois le tour de la cuisine, enfin, le tour de la table, avant de sentir son cœur se serrer légèrement. Il n'avait jamais été très sportif, ni très endurant d'ailleurs. Malgré tout, cette fois-ci, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, il était donc légitime de continuer de prendre ses jambes à son cou et non ses pieds dans le tapis … comme il venait juste de le faire, avec une grâce oubliée, son nez cognant brutalement contre le sol qui lui arracha un râle plaintif. C'était un Phantomhive, comment avait-il pu se prendre à un jeu aussi enfantin ? Et en se ridiculisant lui-même en plus ! Son honneur se consumait à petit feux, alors que le nudiste derrière lui s'était assis avec nonchalance sur son dos, coupant sa respiration.

**- Tu m'écrase, le travesti !** Souffla Ciel en essayant vainement de se relever, la paume de ses mains au sol.

Ca, Izumi s'en fichait comme une guigne, préférant prendre ses aises sur son nouveau fauteuil de choix.

* * *

Sébastian s'était endormit dans le salon, un manga sur le visage. Oh ! Mais il était réveillé, et il entendait beaucoup de vacarme aussi dans la pièce d'à côté, mais était tout simplement trop fainéant pour se bouger le derrière. Il écoutait juste en silence les bruits de pas, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers s'arrêtent, le rendant perplexe sur l'issue du combat. Le ténébreux se releva, faisant glisser son bouquin à moitié ouvert sur le sol, pour passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, en VIP au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un Ciel aux cheveux ébouriffé, de sang coulant de son nez et complètement débraillé, plaqué au sol par son chez petit-ami complètement nu sur son dos. Ce dernier, légèrement penché vers l'oreille de Ciel, son cache-œil pendant à son index, sembla prendre enfin en compte sa présence. Sébastian l'aida à se relever, d'un œil sévère, posant un regard inquiet vers le jeune home à terre dans un été de … léthargie. Ciel avait gardé son œil à nu fermé, son seul iris rétréci pointant vers le carrelage avec un mélange de peur et de rage. Son cache-œil … Son cache-œil … il lui avait pris. La seule chose capable de le rendre violent avait été dérobé par ce truc immonde, ce travesti, ce nudiste … Pendant quelques secondes, il eut envie de vomir, mais se retint à grande peine, roulant son regard mauvais vers le centre de ses pensées qui le dévisageait de son air guilleret.

**- Rend-le moi !** Siffla le jeune comte de sa voix menaçante, dont Izumi ne prit pas compte.

**- Seulement si tu te prosterne devant moi pour implorer ton pardon !** Répondit le travesti avec un faible coup de pied en direction de Ciel.

D'une aura plus que menaçante, Ciel se releva, le regard braqué vers l'objet de ses convoitises. Il s'approcha lentement, le souffle court en essayant de prendre la mesure de ce qu'il se préparait à faire. Il se souvint de son bras brandit, d'Izumi se protégeant à l'aide de ses avant-bras, mais surtout du contact de la peau nue du jeune homme avec son poing. Et du cri qui avait suivis, déformant quelques instants le visage de Sébastian qui essayait de séparer Ciel du jeune homme terrorisé, le cache œil gisant à présent au sol. Ciel s'était contenté de le ramasser avec empressement pour ensuite s'enfermer à double tours dans sa chambre.

* * *

Ca faisait à présent 4 jours que Ciel était enfermé dans sa chambre, qui soit dit en passant était complètement dévastée. Lors du long débat d'Izumi et Sébastian qui avait suivis sa fuite, ses objets personnels avaient volés dans les airs, les plumes de son coussin éparpillées au sol, son bureau renversé et son cours déchiqueté pour apaiser la rage qui le consumait. Apparemment Sébastian et Izumi s'étaient entretenus après cet incident, mais il se fichait de ce qu'ils avaient bien put se dire. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne sortait pas était pour ne pas croiser le visage de cette enflure qui lui faisant trop penser à son cousin, Alois Trancy. De plus, il avait maigri. Ses os ressortaient plus que d'habitude, ses joues étaient creusées et des cernes s'étaient inscrits sur son visage fatigué par ses nuits blanches, redoutant la venue des rêves une fois de plus. Izumi était resté dans l'appartement pour soigner son cocard, refusant de sortir dans cet état. Du moins, c'était ce que Sébastian lui racontait de l'autre côté de la porte, quand il lui prenait l'envie de passer un peu de temps avec le petit comte. Le ténébreux avait essayé de le faire sortir de son trou mais sans succès. La seule solution était qu'Izumi retourne au lycée, ne le gratifiant plus de sa présence, mais que lui reste sur place. De toute évidence, Ciel avait besoin que quelqu'un de mature, et ce quelqu'un croyait qu'une fois sortit il lui raconterait la cause de sa petite crise.

Quand enfin le travesti se décida à partir en cours (habillé en fille évidement), Sébastian avait entendu un bruit de serrure au-dessus de sa tête, le faisant se relever en hâte pour ne pas tomber en arrière. La porte s'était ouverte en grand donnant naissance à un visage creusé qui n'était autre que celui de Ciel. Malgré ça, Sébastian ne fit pas de commentaires.

**- Prépare-moi quelque chose de sucré.**

* * *

La gourmandise de Ciel pour les choses sucrées était invraisemblable. Ca l'était et pourtant Sébastian ne s'opposait pas aux volontés de petit noble assis en face de lui, ayant reprit –avec le plus grand soulagement de Sébastian- quelques couleurs. Il venait de finir son gâteau Fraise-chantilly quand il jugea bon de s'arrêter. Sébastian était un fabuleux cuisinier, avec un talent caché pour les pâtisseries. Au moins un point positif.

**- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'Izumi a fait.** Commença le ténébreux en attirant l'assiette vide vers lui. **Nous en avons parlé mais …**

Ciel lui coupa la parole d'un signe de main, l'empêchant de continuer davantage. Il était conscient d'avoir été violent, et il n'en était pas fier, mais rien que le souvenir des larmes d'Izumi le rendait … presque heureux, quelle situation honteuse.

**- Je ne veux pas parler de ça.** Dit le jeune conte d'une voix enrouée. **Ce qui est fait est fait, mais sache que je ne regrette pas mon geste, à ma grande honte.**

Sébastian se crispa légèrement, mais ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce.

**- C'était très bon, merci … **Continua Ciel en se levant, prenant appui sur la table en silence, cherchant des yeux un moyen de s'éclipser sans attirer l'attention.

Il remit sa chaise en place, soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux gênante devant ses yeux. Au final, il ne trouva rien à faire à part prendre une nouvelle fois la fuite vers sa chambre, sous le regard protecteur de son colocataire. Cette fois il en était sûr, il passait pour une fillette.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, plus Ciel reprenait du poids. Sa seule motivation pour sortir était les pâtisseries exquises de Sébastian et la peur bleue d'Izumi à son passage. Ciel avait réussi à tourner sa faiblesse à son avantage : voir Izumi terrifié était devenu une bienfaisance. Mis à part son dégout pour sa féminité au sens littéral, il supportait le jeune homme et son caractère à la Alois Trancy, se languissait même quand Sébastian prenant sa défense, au plus grand malheur d'un certain travesti dont les crises étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. L'incident n'avait pas tardé à faire le tour du lycée, alertant la directrice, Madame Ran Mao et son fidèle secrétaire Lao, l'invitant dès son retour dans leurs bureaux. Mais le plus dur avait été de faire taire sa jeune fiancée, Elizabeth, qui se plaignait de son absence à sa « fabuleuse » soirée qu'il avait par mégarde oubliée. Mais ça il ne s'en plaignait pas. Son ennuyante vie avait repris son cours, en compagnie de Sébastian qui, au fil du temps, était devenu une sorte d'ami, ou plutôt une grande connaissance … La bande d'Izumi avait rétrécie, tout préféraient s'inviter entre Ciel et Sébastian. En gros, tous ces petits malheurs pour Izumi étaient en fait une pincée de piment pour son propre amusement ardent...

**- Tu as bonne mine, Ciel …**

Le principal interpellé releva son regard bleu cobalt dans ceux du jeune homme assis juste à côté de lui, le dépassant de plusieurs têtes tout comme Sébastian assis du côté opposé. Entre ces deux-là, il avait une impression oppressante.

**- Hum … Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui … Mais toi Joker ? Tu sembles bien agité aujourd'hui, par rapport à d'habitude …** Renifla le jeune comte à son attention.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, préférant porter sa fourchette à sa bouche, le regard plongé dans ses spaghettis bolognaise.

**- Laisse-le,Ciel …** Répondit Soma, avec lassitude. **Il a toujours été un peu lunatique.**

C'était ainsi tous les jours. Le lycée, la bande réunie, puis le retour à l'appartement … Tout semblait rendre sa vie monotone, jusqu'à ce qu'un appel mystérieux le fasse froncer les sourcils, un jour froid d'hiver. Le vent glacial le frigorifiait, bien qu'il ait la tête rentrée dans son écharpe en laine et les mains dans ses poches, effleurant du bout des doigts son portable vibrant bruyamment. D'un geste souple, il s'empara du combiné pour ensuite décrocher, ne prenant pas la peine de se renseigner sur la personne qui le dérangeait. Une petite voix apparut de l'autre côté, attirant son attention vers l'écran qu'il recula de son oreille pour lire le nom qui s'affichait en bas de son écran. « Rachel Phantomhive. » Indécis, il reporta tout de même son potable à son oreille, prenant un ton grave.

**- Oui ?**

**- Nii-san …** Répondit de nouveau la petite voix.

Ciel resta pétrifié sur place, sa main libre se crispant dans sa poche.

**- Tochi ?**

* * *

Il allait le payer. Comment osait-il le rendre si insignifiant aux yeux de Sébastian ? Il ne restera pas assis sur sa vengeance, et il comptait bien découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière ce cache-œil mystérieux … A l'intérieur de lui, il jubilait. S'imaginer le jeune homme aux yeux bleus cobalts le suppliant, se faisant rejeter par SON bien-aimé, lui donnait encore plus de volonté pour son caractère de naturel ardent. Et pour cela, il comptait bien utiliser les pires supplices non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour ce petit comte indocile. Avec un rictus plus que méprisant, une main attrapa le téléphone sur son bureau avant de composer un numéro loin derrière ses favoris. Il prit quelques secondes avant de coincer l'appareil entre son épaule et son oreille, ses faux cheveux longs caressant son visage, écoutant en silence la personne en question lui décrocher.

**- Alois ? C'est Izumi …**

* * *

**Maora-chan :** A voilà, que de cruauté pour finir ce chapitre ! N'hésitez-pas à poster vos Reviews, ça contribuera à mon bonheur ! Sur ce, Tchao !


End file.
